This invention relates generally to control of striking of percussion instruments, and more particularly to an improved beater construction facilitating enhanced control of striking of drums and drum heads.
During beating of a drum, a drummer may seek to control the movement of a beater or mallet to vary its impact with a drum head, for example to produce a softer or louder sound, or otherwise variable sound. This control is made more difficult by the construction of beaters that present a uniform beating surface to the drum.
There is need to overcome this difficulty or problem, and in such a way as to enhance controllability as well as to increase the range of tones producible by drumming.